Talk:Cidhna Mine
Werewolf I'd like to point out if you become a Werewolf here, you pretty much dominate all the other prisoners. No one uses magic (as far as I could tell), and everyone has clothing and terrible weapons. You can pretty much go on a bloodthirsty rampage. NiteShadeX, The Black Nite 02:35, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Silver Ore Bed Vein! After the quest, revisiting the jail thru the Markath Ruins entrance, I noticed I had left the South Tunnel Silver Ore Vein intact, just before the downhill slope. So I went to dig the silver and instead of collecting the goods, the vein acted as a bed would and offered me to "Rest How Long?". Actually two of them, I now suspect all of them, act as a bed. (second is east of the fire in central area) I would love to go back to try to see how this vein acts before the end of the quest but I, of course, saved on the save file. PS3. A Sneaky Lizard (talk) 20:17, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Updated with new information I am unsure if this is where I should post questions or add relevant commentary because the layout here is a bit archaic (no offense to the creators or admin). I have a question that may serve as a statement for Cidhna Mine. I completed the steps to be incarcerated in the No One Escapes quest. Unfortunately my char's lvl was so low that she kept getting killed by the spiders during the escape without her armor and weapon. (I'm a crafting fiend.) Being on a PS3, I hit O and stopped combat with the Imperial soliders who came to arrest her and was able to back out and complete the quest story up to that point without triggering No One Escapes specifically by paying the fine. (My fault for not saving regulalrly as I progressed...) I completely forgot about the Forsworn beggar king until today while moving my char's house from Solitude to Markarth and figured I'd run the jail break scenario really quick. I'm hitting the same glitch that other folks have with not being able to pickpocket the key for the of the beggar king (or king in rags or king of soda pop...). The orc guard doesn't have it, the guy sitting next to the fire doesn't either, in fact no one has it. It doesn't show up as hidden loot after my char kills everyone in the mine, and the only thing for her to do is to mine ore and pay her debt to society---so far as they know it. Being on PS3, there's no command code I can use that will open the door. If anyone has a solution to this, please let me know, and if not, that's okay too. But a word to the wise on this quest line, don't advance it until you can complete it---because even the command coding override for the door isn't an absolute fix and does not always work. Riia Rilriia (talk) 22:59, June 29, 2014 (UTC)